betrayel of a different kind
by Sprinket
Summary: When after a long search three vampires finally find thier mate. But what will they do when someone else wants them for a powerful secret? Love, betrayl death and bloodshed all included. If u don like yaoi then don read pairings are rb js yy enjoy!
1. The meeting

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: As you know at the beginning of each and every story you have to say that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so here I go.. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Thank you for your time and I also wanna say that this story is really a test run so if no one reviews I will assume no one likes it and won't update but if people do then I will gladly up date promise ^-^  
  
Oh and these authors notes are because of Ekimozo and her.. Nagging...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tri colored teen walked down the street eyes closed and taking in the peace and harmony the place had to offer. This would appear to be normal if it wasn't 11 o'clock at night and if he wasn't one of the strongest vampire hunters you have ever seen. He was dressed in black leather pants and matching black and red tank top, a large sleeveless black trench coat and many wrist bands, chokers and belts to top it off. The "teen" was deep in thought when he felt a large magic aura behind him and his eyes snapped open but that was the only response he gave to indicate that he was aware of his pursuer.  
  
He kept up the usual pace and walked into an alley away from prying eyes. There he spun around taking out two swords from thin air as he faced his stalker. But the person was concealed within the shadows and if Yami couldn't feel him you could have sworn he wasn't there. Yami studied the feeling further to try and detect who it was then a knowing smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Come out and face me Bakura I know it's you besides we both know that you cannot win." Yam said  
  
Bakura came out of the shadows wearing a very familiar smirk on his face. He was wearing an entire leather outfit like Yami only he was dressed entirely in red with black splashed here and there and with the all too familiar wristbands and belts.  
  
"Who says I have to listen to you? Last time I looked it was a free country. Give me one good reason!"  
  
"Well seeing that I'm stronger, better looking and smarter than you I think that pretty much wraps it up.." Yami smirked at the now very pissed Bakura in front of him.  
  
"You care to take me on?" Bakura asked getting into fighting pose and getting out two of the many daggers he carries.  
  
"Why not it will only be oh I don't know.. 56th time I beat you. Hell lets even invite Seto down from the roof and have a blood bath." Yami gazed triumphantly as a confused look spread over Bakura's face.  
  
"What Seto is here??" Bakura asked as he looked around him to see if he could find his fellow hunter.  
  
"Don't tell me the almighty tomb robber's senses are getting weak!" He cried a fake shock expression on his face. "I mean come on Bakura you should never let your guard down what if it wasn't Seto but a vampire then... Ahhh"  
  
He cried out as he went flying across the alley and giving a low grunt when he collided with the brick wall at the end.  
  
Seto landed gracefully after kicking Yami as Bakura doubled over laughing.  
  
"Yami you should have known better than too leave your guard down what if I was a vamp?!?!" he said with fake mocking concern as a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Yami gave a low growl as he got up and dusted himself off. He put away his swords and was about to walk over when he felt something at the back of his mind it was very faint but still there. A menacing growl escaped his lips as he took out his swords again.  
  
"err.. You know I was just messing with you.. Don't you.. Yami." he asked cautiously whilst backing away from the deranged hunter.  
  
"It's not that god dammit!"  
  
"Then what's wrong?" asked Bakura joining in  
  
"vampires.." That was the only warning he gave before he sprung off into the night.  
  
"The case of the vampires strikes again." Seto said shaking his head as he turned to Bakura.  
  
"If I didn't know him so well I would say that he was crazy!" he replied equally annoyed and he and Seto followed Yami out of the alley.  
  
Yami ran through the streets searching for the source of his curiosity. Then he felt it again it was very faint but still there it was like something was drawing him to it. He ran in that direction until he came to yet another alleyway and stopped and concealed himself in the shadows. He felt Bakura and Seto arrive next to him they too have now felt it.  
  
"What is drawing us here I don't understand I can feel it but I don't know what it is!" Bakura whispered to the other two hunters in front of him and they nodded there agreement.  
  
Then they all heard it a soft cry coming from inside the ally it was followed by two more shouts each by different people. Not knowing if were good or bad Bakura and Seto took out there weapons (Sprinket: Just so you know Seto has a bladed staff and Bakura has sais they are three pronged daggers and Yami doesn't have to take out his because his swords are already out) and proceeded down the ally.  
  
They kept concealed to the shadows when they suddenly froze. There in front of them were three young teens. The first looked so much like Yami they could have passed off as twins! Only that his eyes soft amethyst eyes showed of his innocence and peace something that Yami had never felt. They looked to the next of the three and a small gasp escaped Bakura's lips as he stared at the young boy in front of him. He looked just like him! Only his brown chocolate eyes were warm and welcoming not hard and cold. They gazed over to the last of the three you was a blonde who surprisingly reminded Seto of a puppy.  
  
The one thing that was common within them was fear there was so much fear it could make the strongest fighter cower. Yami looked for who was responsible for causing so much of it. His eyes immediately hardened when he saw the cause.  
  
"Vamps!" the three of them cried out together. Then quickly quieted and crept closer still concealed within the shadows to have a better look at the situation.  
  
There were five of them and slowly by slowly they were backing the young boys into a corner. Then suddenly one of the five vamps stopped. He looked around him as if trying feel or sense something.  
  
"Shit! They have spotted us!" Yami whispered to the other two behind him  
  
"Who gives a shit we are obviously stronger then those vamps will ever be! Whey don't we just go there and do what we always do?" said Seto obviously annoyed with the whole situation.  
  
"Didn't you feel it? There is something special about those teens. That's why these vamps are after them."  
  
"But Yami Vamps are always after humans." Said Bakura  
  
"Yeah they are after their blood. What makes these so special?" Seto asked as he gestured to the three boys.  
  
"Because normal vamps kill by taking blood but it looks like these ones want them alive. That's why we can't do what we always so because we don't want to scare them off now do we!" Yami whispered frustration shown clearly in his voice.  
  
"Then what do you suggest Einstein!" asked Seto still thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Well how about you come from the right and take out the two near the blond. I'll come from the front and take out the two closest to my look a like and Bakura you come from the left and take out the last one. Take your positions and wait for my signal." He said looking up for acknowledgement.  
  
"Awwww How come I only get one and Seto gets two?!" asked Bakura  
  
"Because I'm better than you so live with it!" Seto replied smugly.  
  
Bakura muttered something like stupid_Seto_thinks_he's_better_than_me. Yami just rolled his eye's and ignored him. He saw that the vamps in front of him were beginning to become suspicious of what's going on and so if he wanted to have an advantage of a surprise attack he had better act soon.  
  
"Who's there show yourself!!" The vampire in front called out. His eyes darted around frantically looking for the presence concealed within the shadows.  
  
"I don't think you would like that." Yami's voice purred through the night sky. It was so smooth and rich it left both the vamps and teens in awe especially a small tricolored one.  
  
"Who is that.? He makes me feel so.. Safe" Yuuji thought to himself as he felt the area searching for the being that had caused his reassurance. There right in front of him within the darkness was a being so powerful it made him shudder. He felt around some more and sensed that there were 2 other's coming from the right and the left but whether these three were good or bad he didn't know.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself! Or are you the one running scared?" the vampire called out again and Yami could instantly tell he was the leader.  
  
Yuuji sensed that the three beings in the darkness were getting into position for an attack of some sort and so he silently motioned to his friends beside him to brace themselves because whether theses beings are good or not was still unknown to him.  
  
(Sprinket: If you haven't figured it out Seto, Bakura and Yami are concealed and Jou and Ryou are his friends O.K)  
  
"Fine I will show you who I am but mind you it will probably be the last thing you'll see..."  
  
"Oh and why's that??"  
  
"Because you are a vampire and we cannot allow such things to exist."  
  
"We..." the vampire asked faintly looking around for the others.  
  
"Yes we" Yami said as he came out of the shadows. As soon as he came out the front vamp ordered the other four to attack but before they could even move Bakura and Seto jumped out of the shadows and all three of them attack from the left right and centre as they surrounded their enemy.  
  
Seto came from the right and materialized his bladed staff and knocked on of the pursuing vamps of his feet then took the blunt end of the staff and bashed the vamps him who blacked out from pain. Then he took the blade and ran it through the other ones heart. Bakura came from the left wasting no time by taking out two of his many daggers and drove them through its heart.  
  
"Why did I only get one I could of easily handled two! He wasn't even a challenge." he whined as he wiped the flecks of blood off his leather.  
  
The last two advanced onto Yami really pissed. Yami got out his swords and rotated them while walking back but the vamps had other plans. Before he could he could react they were onto him circling around like hawks watching their prey. In a flash they both attacked at once but being the skilled fighter he is Yami dodged both attacks gracefully in a series of lips and turns then neatly stabbed both of the vamps with his swords then walked over to his fellow hunter's as the vamp's bodies slumped to the ground.  
  
"Hi my name is Yami that's Bakura and Seto what's your name?" he said as calmly as possible despite the recent events.  
  
The three teens took one more petrified look at their saviors before doing what any sane person would do.  
  
They bolted.  
  
The three of them split up and ran in three different directions trying to get as far away from the hunters as possible.  
  
"No wait!" Yami cried but it was too late they were gone.  
  
"So much for not scaring them off." Seto said smirking  
  
"You're welcome!" Bakura called out after them sarcastically.  
  
"Go after them!" Yami said back turned to them  
  
"What!?!" the Brunette and albino called out together in obvious confusion.  
  
"Go after them!" He said turning too face them.  
  
"Just wait one second! You stopped me from having a peaceful night alone just so we can save their asses and they couldn't even be stuffed to say an f**king thank you. But that was O.K I was cool with that but now you want me run all over this freakin town lookin for those pathetic excuses for humans just because you say so! I don't think so. If you want to spend the rest of the night looking for those insignificant brats then be my guest but I'm going back home to get some rest! BYE!" Seto exclaimed before turning around and walking off.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't if I were you." Yami said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because then I would be forced to show Bakura that little incident with you and a particular something two summers ago that I happen to get a picture of.."  
  
That defiantly caught Seto's attraction making him stop mid step and turn around quickly.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"What dress??" he asked obviously curious to what they were talking about.  
  
"Yes I would!" Yami said now smirking evilly at a terrified Seto. The only way to truly hurt Seto was to attack his pride which Yami happened to find out two summers ago. (Sprinket: black mail. isn't it so sweet!)  
  
"What dress??"  
  
"Fine I'll do it. But if you show anyone that picture I will personally hunt you down!" Seto said in a defeated voice and walked back to his "friends"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever!" Yami said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What dress!?!?" Bakura asked for the fourth time obviously getting annoyed  
  
"Sorry Bakura but you heard Seto." Yami said holding his hands up defensively.  
  
"Fine! But when I get back I wanna know" Bakura said pouting  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever oh by the way after you find them and make sure they are safe meet me at the Senshi night club." Said Yami getting out one of his swords and started to examine it.  
  
"What are you crazy that place is crawling with vamps!" Bakura cried ripping the sword out of Yami's hands to get his attention.  
  
He looked up annoyed and gave Bakura one of his famous bone chilling glares before snatching it back and continued to examine it.  
  
"Yeah but they would be pretty stupid to attack all three of us at once because we would crème there asses in 3 seconds flat and they know it!" he said putting away his sword after making sure it was o.k  
  
"Yeah I guess.." Bakura said knowing it was best not to argue.  
  
"C'mon lets get going I'm stalking my twin!"  
  
"And I bags mine."  
  
And they both bounded off into the night.  
  
"Great just great! Now I'm stuck with the blonde. This just isn't my night!" Seto said in exasperation before he too fled into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hoped u liked it but if you don't review than I will assume you didn't and give up so plz review! 


	2. BakuraRyou

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Something." = speech  
  
'Something else.' = thoughts  
  
Sprinket: O.K this is the second chap like you already know but a quick summary would be that umm.. When Bakura "follows" and "protects"  
  
Bakura: What the hell do you mean "follow" I am following!!!!  
  
Sprinket: Yeah... Right...  
  
*Rolls ryes"  
  
Sprinket: Well any ways.. As I was saying Bakura "follows" Ryou home and things get interesting...  
  
Bakura: There you go again, with the "follow" thing!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Give it a rest would you I wanna know what happens!!!  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!!!! This is discrimination! I want my lawyer I'll sue you! I'll sue you all. Mwhahahahahaha burn in hell!!!!  
  
Sprinket: Riiiiiiiight! Just read! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou ran down the alley way until he came to the main highway and because of the time it was practically deserted. He just kept running not looking back. He turned another corner and into another street where he felt if he took one more step he would surely die. So he slumped against the brick wall doubled over panting as he tried to regain his breath. He strained his ears to hear for foot steps. That's right Ryou had a special gift. He could hear you whispering 5 football fields away!  
  
He heard the slight thudding of feet a few streets away but then it suddenly stopped. First it didn't strike him as odd but then his eye's widened as he realized what had happened. He strained his ears further but found nothing.  
  
'I don't understand where did he go? He didn't seem like the type to give up. But then again he could be a vampire and taken flight but then I would have heard his wings flapping besides why would a vampire kill its own?'  
  
He shook his head in frustration and decided to forget the whole situation as it was too confusing. He slowly dragged himself home. The god's must be against him today. First he and Yuuji got beat up then they got a heap load of homework and then they got attacked by vampires! And it just got worse. As he took his key's out of his pockets and proceeded too open the door he realize that when they got attacked by the vampire's he must of dropped his school bag.  
  
"Oh Crap! Great just great! I have officially had the worse day in history!"  
  
He yelled to no one in particular. He walked into his dark hall way since he left really early in the morning he hadn't left any lights on. He walked into his living room and turned on his lights and there sitting on his couch was his silver haired saviour/twin in all his glory smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"WHAT THE F**K!?!?!?!?" he cried in shock it being the first thing that came to mind.  
  
'Friendly little guy isn't he.' Bakura thought to himself sarcastically whilst resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"I believe this is yours." Bakura said as he held up Ryou's school bag. But Ryou was still in the state of shock and could only stare. "I picked it up on the way here you must have dropped it when the vampires attacked."  
  
"Who are you?" Ryou managed weakly as soon as he found his voice.  
  
"Well as Yami has already told you I am Bakura. But as you recall you left before I got to hear yours." The white haired hunter said as he got of the couch and started to walk over to Ryou.  
  
"M-My name is err. Tristan!" He blurted out the first name that came to mind hoping that Bakura would believe him but luck just wasn't with him today.  
  
'Liar!' Bakura thought to himself while staring at him eye to eye in a deep trance.  
  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"What? I-I'm not l-lying."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Look that's beside the point! The real question here is how did you get here?" The shorter of the two said while walking back. He still didn't know if Bakura was good or bad so the further way they were from each other the better.  
  
"I thought you were cute so I followed you." Bakura said as a smirk formed onto his lips. He knew he was making the boy uncomfortable and was thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
"You were stalking me!"  
  
"You could say that or you could say that I was following my obsession." Bakura said while taking a step forward.  
  
"What the F**k?!?!?! Get out of my house.You.You.Freak!!!!!"  
  
*tuts* "you know cursing like that isn't good for someone like you." Bakura said taking yet another step forward and shaking his finger in a mock scolding type way.  
  
"I'll do whatever I f**king I want. Who do you think you are my mother or something!?!" He exclaimed in anger as he continued walking back when suddenly his heel hit a wall behind him. Now he was trapped and the only way out would be going past Bakura and that was defiantly no chance of that happening. The space between them was closing fast as Bakura kept walking closer swaying his hip in his sexy way.  
  
"No but I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend..."  
  
Now they were about 2 feet apart and still closing. Ryou just stood there stuttering as he turned as red as a tomato in 3 seconds flat.  
  
"But. I .. You.. I mean... Ummm.. Like. But we.. And I .. and and and .. Like.. Ummm." he stuttered hysterically as he frantically tired to move further away but his efforts were in vain as the wall behind him prevented any other movement backwards.  
  
Soon enough they were so close he could hear Bakura breathing. Those intense, rich eyes boring into his own. Not being able to say or do anything else he just stood there staring and blushing.  
  
"Do you know how cute you look when you blush?"  
  
Ryou unable to speak just shook his head. Bakura smirked as he saw how nervous he was making the boy. And he wasn't going to stop any time soon. He inched forward a bit more so his mouth was right beside Ryou's ear.  
  
"Well take it from me you look very cute .. And delicious. almost good enough to eat." The darker one whispered into his ear and gave his ear small nip as if too prove his point. Ryou opened his mouth as if too say something but nothing came out. He did this several times which made him look remarkably like a goldfish. Ryou suddenly realized the awkward position they were in. Bakura had one hand pinning his hands above his head while the other was resting on his hips. He also had his right leg between Ryou's legs preventing any movement that wouldn't make this current situation worse. Ryou soon learnt that it was best to stay still.  
  
"I have too go, but before I do I have to tell you something."  
  
His husky voice sent shivers down Ryou's spine. To his relief Bakura removed his hands and legs and took a few steps back giving some room between them. But surprisingly Ryou found himself missing the warmth that Bakura had been giving him in those last few minutes.  
  
"You can't leave the house tomorrow." Bakura said bluntly not meeting his eyes  
  
"And why the f**k not?" Ryou shot back quickly as he felt his anger returning.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
The innocent white haired boy said stubbornly acting a lot braver than he really felt.  
  
"No reason." Bakura replied simply.  
  
"How will you know if I will or not?"  
  
"I just will."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Oh I would if I were you." Bakura growled warningly. But Ryou simply ignored it and pressed on.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Is that a threat?!?!"  
  
"Call it what you like but I have to go now but before I do."  
  
He reached forward and pulled Ryou in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. His hand was gripping tightly and possessively on his waist as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance surprisingly Ryou responded and deepened it by parting his lips and giving Bakura the access he so deeply desired. Bakura shoved his hot tongue down his throat and explored the sweet cavern furiously. Ryou threw his hands across Bakura's neck passionately and tangled his hands within his hair. His eyes slid shut as he let Bakura dominate and take over (not that he minded). Reluctantly he broke it off when they thought they were surly going to suffocate and came back up for air. As they parted Bakura saw that Ryou's eye's had opened and were showing signs of confusion and fear but most of all trust. Something Bakura never had the chance to be given. Ryou took his hands down from around his neck and placed them gently on Bakura's well built chest. He began to say something but Bakura cut him off.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. Don't forget what I said." Bakura whispered and gave him a small kiss on the nose before disappearing into the shadows leaving Ryou alone in the lonely living room.  
  
Ryou stood there for a few moments trying to figure out everything that had just happened. He shook his head trying to get rid of all the questions that were plaguing his mind. Sighing he went upstairs took a bath and got changed and headed for bed. He decided to sleep on it and think more of it in the morning. Soon sleep took over him as he dreamt about the recent happenings, but if he had stayed awake a bit longer he would have heard Bakura coming out of the shadows and creping up the stairs.  
  
"I know he's lying! Now if I can just find out what his real name is." He whispered to himself as he entered Ryou's room. As if to answer his question the phone started to ring. Luckily for him Ryou was a deep sleeper and so it reached the answering machine.  
  
"Hey you know who it is but I'm obviously not here so if you leave a message I'll get back too you.. I hope.." He heard Ryou's voice then a small beep.  
  
"Hey Ryou."  
  
'So his name is Ryou..' Bakura thought triumphantly.  
  
"It's Tristan and Tea here. We got worried when you Yuuji and Jou ran off by yourself all of a sudden and didn't come back. So we decided to give you a ring but I guess your not home. Well give us a ring when you get back or we'll see you at school tomorrow alright bye"  
  
And he heard the beep of the message ending. Well that's some interesting news. I'm guessing he will be alright for tonight and vampires can't walk during the day so I better meet up with Yami and Seto and tell them what I have found. He quickly materialized a note and gave one more look at his sleeping angel before disappearing into the shadow's once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: O.K I know it's pretty stupid that Ryou's got extra sensitive hearing yet he is a deep sleeper but..  
  
Bakura: damn straight!  
  
Sprinket: BUT it's because his extra sensitive hearing can only be used if he wants it too!  
  
Ryou: Its pretty kewl how u covered your ass because I hope you know if you didn't Bakura would have gotten very pissed..  
  
Sprinket: -_- *sweat drop* yeah I know..  
  
Ryou: Don't forget to review. ^-^ 


	3. JouSeto

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: I just want to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing my fic.  
  
Seto: Nah ya think!! Talk about stating the obvious!! *rolls eyes*  
  
Sprinket: *ignores him* Well any way this chappie is in dedication to almostblackcat and her request. so enjoy!!  
  
Seto: Umm... Before u go how about telling the rest of us who couldn't be bothered reading your reviews wat this chap is about!!!!  
  
Sprinket: *rolls eyes* for the rest of u this chap is on Jou and Seto and their encounter k!  
  
Jou: Yay I get mentioned!! *goes starry eyed*  
  
Sprinket: -_-* Why me..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto quickly hurried after the blond he was assigned to protect.  
  
"I can't believe it! Of all the people I of been assigned too, why did it have to be a dumb blonde mutt?!?!" Seto muttered to himself as he proceeded with his task at hand.  
  
He had decided to travel by roof top to cover more ground and it was a lot quicker. But so far he hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the blonde.  
  
Unknown to him that not only had he a slim to no chance at finding the boy at the particular moment but the hunter had become the hunted. You see Jou (like Ryou) had a special ability. His was sight. He could see a man standing miles away as clear as if he was standing in front of him. So when he SAW Seto looking for him, he decided to turn the tables and follow Seto and see who or what he was.  
  
He saw him jump to another roof top then, went down to the alley way next to it. Jou continued to follow him by creeping out of the shadows and cautiously peeked around the corner to see if Seto was there but to his surprise found nothing.  
  
"Where did he go" The blonde asked himself, shocked at his discovery he absent mindedly walked into the brighter part of the alley way looking around trying to find where the brunette went.  
  
"Looking for me"  
  
Came a cool calm voice behind him. Jou quickly took out two of his daggers and spun around. There he met two piercing cerulean blue. His eyes roamed to the rest of the handsome brunette's body, he saw that Seto (like Yami and Bakura) had a love for leather. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants and knee high black leather boots. He had a deep blue silk shirt that layed loosely on his well built chest and a large dark blue leather trench coat to emphasise his love for leather. For finishing touches he wore various belts, chains and wrist bands not to mention the sexy markings down his arms!  
  
"Look I'm not going to hurt you so just cool it!" the blue eyed hunter said obviously annoyed as he walked closer to the blonde to get a better look.  
  
'Wow he's HOT!!! Maybe a bit scary and mentally deranged but still HOT!!' Jou thought to himself as the brunette got closer 'best if I played it safe for now.'  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why are you following me??" Jou asked taking a step back he too thought it would be wise to find out who he was exactly before jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Well my name is Seto like Yami told you and as you recall you were following me not the other way around!"  
  
"Yeah well.. You were following me first!"  
  
Jou said stubbornly before crossing his arms and pouting on the spot. Seto resisted the urge to smirk at the cuteness in front of him and stopped moving closer as he noticed Jou had still a dagger clutched in each hand.  
  
"Look puppy, I don't want to be here as much as you o.k!"  
  
"So why are you here then" asked Jou curiously because really he was very curious about his mystery savior. 'Wait did he just call me a puppy!?!??!?!?!?'  
  
"because I was assigned to protect you at all costs so unless you want your ass kicked or you brains blown out of your f**king head your going to have to trust me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you know a place around here were we can go and talk??" Seto asked evidently because even though it was hard to believe he did care for this blond and the last thing he wanted to happen was for him to die.  
  
"Err... Not really.. because this is very far from the places that I live." Jou said quietly but with being a hunter that also meant having enhanced hearing abilities that came in handy in times like these.  
  
"What do you mean. places." Seto asked cautiously, sencing that this was a very delicate subject for the boy.  
  
"Well that's because ummm... It changes every day.. Sometimes it's at Tristan's or Yuuji's or Ryou's and at other times it's in the park. somewhere." Jou said blushing, and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.  
  
'There's something he's not telling me. And I'm going to find it!' Seto thought to himself while staring at the boy in front of him.  
  
"What about the place you grew up in?? How about we go there??"  
  
Jou's head shot up and the emotions that ran through his honey brown eyes left Seto in awe (Sprinket: And that's saying a lot!) First came fear then it was followed by sadness, anger, hatred then back to fear.  
  
"NO! I made a promise two years ago that I would never step back into that hell hole and I'm sticking to it" the blond said in a deathly whisper before he turned and ran. He ran for his life, leaving a very shocked and pissed Seto behind. Seto growled at the retreating back before running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.  
  
'What is with this mutt!' he thought to himself before following the boy down the street.  
  
JOU P.O.V *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I hate that arrogant basterd! Who does he think he is? For two years I have lived my life avoiding that shit house that I was forced to call home, and if he thinks just because he's cute and sexy he can waltz right into my life and force me to go back there he has another thing coming!  
  
'Wait!' Jou suddenly stopped running wide eyed.  
  
'Did I just call Seto.. Cute and... Sexy.. NAH!!' he shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts that were plaguing his mind and was about to run off again when he felt a hand grab his.  
  
'Wha...' he cried in shock and spun around only to meet two endless pools of icy blue.  
  
"AHHHHHHH-" Jou's scream was cut short as he was suddenly jerked back into the brunette's arms as a hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"F**k! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!? Do you want the whole freaking world to wake up?" Seto hissed while trying to keep the struggling blonde under control.  
  
Jou managed to rip the offending hand off his mouth but only to have it grab his other wrist and cross both his arms, around the front of his waist preventing any movement by the blonde at all. Jou realizing that he couldn't do much ended up glaring up at the taller boy.  
  
"Get off me!" the blonde yelled while trying to squirm out of the offending arms, but Seto only pulled him closer.  
  
"Why? I'm comfy like this!" Seto said smirking at the blushing blonde as he pulled him closer closing the gap between them. Making the two bodies uncomfortably close to Jou's dislike.  
  
"..." Jou (Sprinket: For once in his life) was speechless.  
  
"Come on lets go. It's getting late" Seto said releasing one of Jou's arms and dragged them out of the alleyway.  
  
"I told you to let go of me" Jou Screamed and, with his free hand, got out his dagger and started slashing at Seto's arm causing blood to flow freely. But after many years of being a cold hearted hunter had taught Seto how to conceal his emotion's so not one emotion creased the handsome brunette's features as he continued to pull the blonde along.  
  
This continued for a while until the pair reached a sleek, dark blue BMW shinning in all its glory under the pale moon light. There Seto spun them around and roughly pushed the blonde against the car.  
  
"Urgh." Was Jou's only response. Realizing what had happened his head sprung up and saw a very pissed off Seto. In his fright he tried to wiggle out of his death grip but Seto only held him tighter. Seto moved closer so that the two came face to face.  
  
Jou let a small gasp pass his lips as he stared in awe at the perfection in front of him. It amazed him how every strand of hair seemed to fall perfectly on his face. He loved the arousing exotic aroma that came from the brunette and just couldn't get enough of. But what really amazed him was the color of his eyes 'how did I miss those before??' the piercing azure blue left Jou in a trance as he continued to stare deep into them.  
  
"You're really starting to try my patience! But since I find you so adorably cute I guess I could spare your life. for now..." Seto said breaking Jou out of his trance and saw a mocking smirk creep onto his perfect face terrifying the blonde before pulling back and opening the car door and forcefully pushing the shocked blonde inside and shutting the door.  
  
Jou sat there blinking dumbly at the door for a while before a small noise behind him caught his attention. He turned and saw Seto getting into the drivers seat. When the brunette turned to look at him Jou quickly turned and stared out the window at nothing in particular flushing furiously.  
  
An awkward silence passed between the two as the car roared to life and sped down the street. Jou continued to stare out the window not daring to look to look at the brunette in case of doing something stupid. He was deep in thought thinking about just what happened with 'I wonder if he's going to kill me' at the top of his list. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard shifting of papers next to him. He took a quick glance at what was going on and saw that Seto was searching through a compartment for something.  
  
'I wonder what he's looking for' the blonde thought and inched forward to get a better look.  
  
"If you're wondering, I'm getting a bandage out for my arm before I bleed to death."  
  
Jou blushed slightly and quickly turned back to looking out of the window as the brunette continued to fumble. A few seconds later he heard him curse and something fall to the ground. Jou looked down as he felt something gently bump his foot. It seemed at the turning Seto had dropped the bandage and it had rolled over to him.  
  
Seto leaned over to pick it up when a hand stopped him. He looked up in annoyance and confusion as he saw the blonde pick it up.  
  
"I caused it so I might as well try to fix it"  
  
And he leaned over and carefully bandaged Seto's arm while blushing furiously. By the time he was done pink had also tinted the blue eyed hunter's cheeks as he quickly pulled his arm out of Jou's firm yet gentle grip.  
  
"If I wanted your help I would have asked for it!!" He said quietly before turning his attention back to the road. He thought he had seen a look of hurt flash past the blonde's eyes but brushed it off as he turned into the driveway of his home.  
  
The two got out without muttering a word and the blonde followed the brunette in. He gazed in awe at how massive and grand the place look (Sprinket: Seto might not be a CEO but he's still rich!! ^-^) He didn't have time to fully acknowledge the fine parts the place had to offer as Seto quickly led him up the many flights of stairs.  
  
After what Jou thought as forever Seto stopped at a particular room and motioned Jou to go in. After taking one step into the room he knew this was Seto's. (Sprinket: I'm not really good at describing so I won't ^-^) He also noticed Seto's love for blue and black.  
  
"Just stay in here for a while and I'll get us some food!"  
  
And before Jou could reply Seto had left the room leaving a scared yet curious blonde behind.  
  
'I better not touch anything I mean if he get's pissed at me just for not listening I don't wanna know hat he'll do if he catches me playing with his stuff!!' Jou thought to himself as he made his way over to the bed.  
  
'I'm so tired.. I'm sure he won't mind if I just take a little nap.' And soon enough the blonde had fallen asleep on the silk bed.  
  
When Seto came back into the room he was met with a glorious sight. There on his bed was HIS sleeping puppy looking so peaceful and calm as the moonlight shined magnificently over his perfect body.  
  
He quietly put the tray of food down and walked cautiously over to the sleeping blonde. And gazed down tenderly. Unconsciously he found himself softly brushing a strand of blonde hair as the boy shifted slightly. Then before he knew what he was doing he found himself bending over and placing a soft yet passionate kiss on his soft lips and quickly pulled back hoping to Ra that the boy hadn't woken.  
  
Thankfully luck was on his side and Jou just turned and shifted but didn't wake. Seto drank in all the features the boy had to offer before materializing a note and left it on his bedside table and left. Quietly shutting the door behind him 'must meet Yami and Bakura at Senshi and I hope their mission went as well as mine . though I highly doubt it' he smirked as he thought back to the sleeping blonde then vanished into the night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto: and vanished into the night sky.. You couldn't be more original if ya tried!!!!!!!!  
  
Sprinket: *fumes* Shut up I don't see you coming up with any fancy endings!! *smirks*  
  
Yami: Yeah!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Where did u come from!??!?!  
  
Yami: Well I am in the next chappie...  
  
Sprinket: Not if I don't get any reviews. I mean what's the point of continuing if no one likes...  
  
YAMI: WAT!?!??!?!? If he got mentioned *points at Seto* Then so do I!!!!!! Plz review otherwise she won't write about me!!!  
  
Sprinket: Damn straight! 


	4. YamiYuuji

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: YAY!!!!!!! People reviewed so tat means there is going to be an entire chappie on ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuuji: *pouts* and me!!  
  
Yami: Yes of course aibou! ^-^  
  
Yuuji: YAY!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! How can this be!?!? Who wants to hear about him!! This cannot be happening.  
  
Sprinket: believe it or not the chappie is still being written. So here u go the much awaited chappie on Yuuji and Yami! Enjoy!  
  
Seto: *scoffs* yeah rite! Enjoy my ass!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuuji ran down the deserted street trying to get as far from the pursuing hunter as possible. He turned around another corner and bolted down the alley way when he felt another presence watching him.  
  
Yes Yuuji has a special gift/talent and that's being able to sense other beings around them even when they were cloaked and this came in very handy in times like these.  
  
He scanned around the area trying to locate where the being was. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear as he felt the stalker draw near rapidly.  
  
He quickly spun around to see a tall smug looking vampire fingering a knife skillfully.  
  
"Why hello Yuuji... Do you want to do this the hard way or will you come with me like a good little boy?" A smirk dawned onto the vampire's face as he saw Yuuji's eyes widen in fear. Then the smaller's eyes hardened in determination.  
  
"I would rather die then go with you" He said quietly. The smirk dropped from the offending vampire's face as a cold line of fury replaced it.  
  
"So be it." Was the only warning Yuuji got before the Knife was flung at him with inhuman strength. Yuuji Shut his eyes and braced himself for impact.  
  
YAMI'S POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "F**king hell!! That kid's fast!!" I thought in frustration as I turned another corner.  
  
I ran down another street my heart beating with fear and anticipation. My feet pounded on the cold harsh ground leaving a loud thud echoing into the night sky.  
  
I heard voices in the distance and for some unknown reason a feeling of dread swept over me as I strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"I would rather die then go with you"  
  
'Yuuji!?!?!' I stopped dead in my tracks not believing what I had just heard. The sweet voice I heard before now was full of hidden fear and insecurity. Anger and hatred boiled up inside of me as I thought to what had caused the little one so much grief. I headed towards the voices; there in the clearing was Yuuji standing petrified as hell as he fought to keep a brave face.  
  
A small growl escaped my lips as I gazed upon the intensified situation. My hatred towards the creatures of the night has never been so strong. The mere thought of one of those filthy blood suckers even laying a hand on something so pure.. And innocent made me see red.  
  
"So be it" were the raspy words that escaped the leech's mouth before he threw the sharp bladed knife at the smaller teen. My eyes flashed in Anger, hatred filled every part of my body. In a blur of black I was in front of Yuuji. I casually caught the knife and intimately fingered it smirking.  
  
'This vamp is pretty young and reckless. Only a couple hundred years old if I assume right. He will be an easy one to beat.'  
  
YUUJI'S POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Wha.' Slowly I opened his eyes and looked curiously to what had happened. I saw in front of me Yami smirking looking as hot as ever fingering the same knife that was going to end my life.  
  
"You should know better then to play with knives... Especially when you don't know how to use them."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you do!!"  
  
"I'll let you decide..." And he flung the knife back at the vampire. The creature of the night tried to dodge it but it struck him firmly in the chest and he fell down dead onto the cold concrete street.  
  
"Pathetic." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh well can't expect anything much better from a vamp as weak as himself" He shrugged and turned to face me grinning like no tomorrow. I just stood there gaping still trying to get everything that had just happened to sink in.  
  
NORMAL POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello again" Yami said trying to hold back a smirk as he looked down at the confusion on Yuuji's face.  
  
"Who are you." Was all he could say as he starred at the handsome hunter in front of him.  
  
This time there was no stopping the smirk that crept across Yami's face as he witnessed the cute confusion cross his face.  
  
"I told you. My name is Yami. What's yours little one??"  
  
A small blush crept across Yuuji's face at the use of the pet name, but then suddenly it was replaced with fear. Yami frowned at the sudden change which only scared Yuuji further.  
  
'Oh no! I've made him mad!?!?' Yuuji thought backing away a bit.  
  
"What's wrong little one??" Yami said, concern creasing every handsome feature on his perfect face.  
  
"y-your not g-going to hurt m-me, are you??" the smaller one said, fear showing evidently in his voice. A wave of relief passed through Yami as a warm smile dawned his face.  
  
"I've saved you twice this night. Do you still really think that I would want to hurt you??"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
'He has a point.' the smaller thought as he looked up at Yami.  
  
"Friends??"  
  
Yami offered his hand out kindly. Yuuji looked at it hesitantly then took it shyly.  
  
"Friends.." Yuuji agreed happily  
  
"C'mon I better get you home before another Vamp decides to have you for breakfast. Where do you live??"  
  
"Not far from here. Me Jou and Ryou were heading over there when- oh no!!! JOU!! RYOU!!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"We split up back there! What if they got attacked?!? What if their hurt? Or worse!?!?" Yuuji looked up at Yami frantically  
  
Yami couldn't help himself. He bent down and pulled Yuuji into a small embrace, in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
"Shhh... Don't worry little Yuuji. I've sent my friends Seto and Bakura to look out for them. So they'll be fine"  
  
'I hope' He added as an after thought that he didn't dare to voice.  
  
Yuuji looked at him gratefully. He blushed at how close they were, Yami must of noticed too because he quickly released him and stood up.  
  
"So where DO you live??"  
  
"Ummm... The Kame Game shop about.. Two blocks from here"  
  
Yami bent down and scooped up the smaller teen and started to walk in the direction indicated"  
  
"Err... Do you ALWAYS carry your friends??" Yuuji said blushing.  
  
"No. Just the cute ones" Yami replied and flashed Yuuji a smile. Which just made Yuuji blush further.  
  
"So do you have any idea why these vampire's are after you?? I don't mean to pry but it's not every day you meet someone who gets attacked twice in the same night!!" Yami asked giving Yuuji a curious look.  
  
"Well I'm not so sure my self... We have my friend, Malik, looking into it." Yuuji said softly. He gave a cute yawn before snuggling into Yami's chest. Yami smiled at the cute gesture.  
  
"What have you found out so far??"  
  
"Yuuji??"  
  
He looked down to see what had happened when he didn't get a reply and couldn't resist a smile at what he saw. The night must have worn him out because Yuuji had fallen asleep looking as cute as ever.  
  
'Poor kid must have been really tired. Well at least he has given me a chance to slip him a note.' Yami thought to himself before materializing a note and slipping it into Yuuji's front pocket.  
  
Yami walked a bit further before he had to reluctantly wake him up.  
  
"As much as I am enjoying this I'm afraid you are going to have to wake up Yuuji. Unless you wanna come home with me.."  
  
Yuuji's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly blushing furiously.  
  
"Sorry. I must have dozed off.." Yuuji muttered softly avoiding Yami's eyes. Yami just smirked.  
  
"Well were here.. I guess I'll see you around.." Yami said. Yuuji at first didn't respond but then he slowly looked at Yami mischievously.  
  
'What is he thinking about?'  
  
But before he could ask Yuuji leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Bai!"  
  
And he jumped out of Yami's arms and ran into the game shop closing the door behind him. Yami just stood there staring into mid air trying to get everything that had just happened to sink in.  
  
'He only looks innocent' Yami thought smirking.  
  
'Now to find away to get to the Senshi night club..' Yami thought silently. A flash of silver to his left caught his eye.  
  
"That would do nicely." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sprinket: I WAS going to stop it there. Yami: but then she realized that he mad MY chappie too short and Seto's too long!!  
  
Seto: SO!?!?! What's wrong with that??  
  
Sprinket: Well any way I decided to write a bit more and put a bit more Yami in.. K ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A classic silver porsh slowly rolled into the Senshi night club and a tri coloured "teen" casually got out. Everyone stopped and starred at not only the sleek car but also the person who got out.  
  
It was a well known fact that Yami, Bakura and Seto were the finest vampire hunters in this millennium and the next, but to see that one of them actually walking into the largest vampire club ever was quite a site!  
  
'Where are they!?!!? The sooner I meet Seto and Bakura and get this over with the better' Yami thought to himself while coolly walking through the night club. There was an awkward feeling lingering in the air and it was almost impossible not to notice the shifty eyes and whispering going on as he strided through the large mass of vampires.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder and roughly spin him around. He turned to meet a menacing looking vampire. By the way he was acting and the odour that surrounded him Yami could tell he was drunk.  
  
(Sprinket: Is it even possible for vampires to get drunk?!?!? O.o)  
  
"Get outa my club slayer" He sneered staggering on the spot, forcing himself not to pass out.  
  
Yami just smirked and got into his im_so_much_better_then_you pose.  
  
"Oh yeah?? Who's going to make me?? You??"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"HA! What a joke!! Go home leech! YOU don't belong here!"  
  
With those words Yami turned to leave.  
  
"What!! Oh I see now.. The great Yami is too scared to face little all me! I always knew that you were all talk." The vampire smirked triumphantly.  
  
Yami stopped abruptly. In a flare of Black he had the vampire pinned to the wall blade in hand.  
  
"You care too run that by me again??" He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
By now they had caught the attention of nearly everyone in the club. It didn't seem to bother Yami at first but then everyone fell quiet and all you could hear was the rapid breathing of the drunk vampire.  
  
'Now what??' Yami thought to himself. He was very tempted to look around but knew better than to turn his back on the enemy.  
  
"Aah Yami! Long time no see" A voice said behind him.  
  
'SHIT!' Yami visibly tensed but still stayed focused at the problem in front of him.  
  
"Is Xaire giving you any trouble??" Slowly Yami let go of Xaire and roughly pushed him back and turn to face the problem behind him.  
  
"Hello Otogi" He spat the vampires name in disgust. It was clear to see the hatred he was sending the green eyed vampire and it was something not to be messed with.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Yami. I hope you enjoy your night here at the Senshi nightclub. Don't worry about Xaire. I'll make sure your never bothered by him again" Otogi said with an uneasy glint in his eye.  
  
'I better watch my step with him.' Yami thought  
  
"Oh and how do you plan to do that??"  
  
"Simple" Was the only warning he gave before taking the blade right out of Yami's hand and flinging it at Xaire. Yami didn't even flinch at the agonizing screams that escaped the leech's mouth.  
  
"Where are Seto and Bakura??"  
  
"Over where you normally sit." Yami casually walked over to Xaire's withering body and pulled out the blade and sheathed it before walking over to his normal seating area. The other vampires hastily got outa the way clearing a path for him to walk.  
  
"About time you turned up!!" exclaimed the impatient brunette as Yami slowly walked up.  
  
Yami simply shrugged and sat down beside Bakura.  
  
"Well any way back to the matter at hand, why the f**k are we here!?!" Bakura said asking the obvious question on both of their minds.  
  
"Well the reason is because we have to discuss how we are going to protect them..." Yami said simply.  
  
"And why the hell are we going to do that?!?!?"  
  
"BECAUSE as you might have noticed Yuuji, Ryou and Jou have a unique and special ability. But why the vampire's want them is beyond me. However I think it's more than pure coincidence that we have met them tonight and that it is our job as slayers to protect them." Yami said  
  
"I reckon!! It almost drained me to cloak my self from Jou's sight" Seto exclaimed  
  
"Yeah well we don't have to worry about Ryou. I've told him not to go to school tomorrow so I can keep an eye on him." Bakura said proudly leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Yeh well I don't think your clear yet." Seto said calmly.  
  
"Huh?? What do you mean?? ."  
  
"I mean, that if a guy comes into your place and demands that you don't leave the house would you do it? ."  
  
"So??? ."  
  
"."  
  
" CUT IT OUT!! It's pretty obvious that viewing the current situation Yuuji,  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"And Jou"  
  
"Will not be staying home and will indeed be going to school. So that means we are going to have to go with them"  
  
"Oh no! You CAN'T be serious!!" Bakura whined  
  
"I'm dead serious. If that's were we are going to have to be to protect them then that's where we are going" Yami said sternly.  
  
"Damn it.."  
  
"Bakura.." Yami said warningly. "You are testing my patience.  
  
"Fine I'll do it" the silver haired said in defeat. "I know who they crash with at school but we still don't know where and at what time."  
  
"Well on Jou's uniform it said Domino high so that's where I'm suspecting the school is"  
  
"And I heard Yuuji mumble something about getting up at 8 so he won't be late. So that means it would probably start at about 8:30 we can pose as new exchange students for a week and you might even learn something Bakura."  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"It looks like the hunter's are going back to school" Seto said with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: Finally I'm done  
  
Yami: Excuse me!!  
  
Sprinket: what??  
  
Yami: Why don't you explain yourself to the readers on WHY you didn't make this one as good as you other ones!!  
  
Sprinket: Well SORRY! But I've been getting an earful from Ekimozo bout making mine too hentai!! But of course if you review I'll change mi mind!!  
  
Seto: C'mon people review!! Next chappie is REALLY good don't make her ruin it!! We need you help to convince her!!  
  
Sprinket: HEY!! Your making me sounds evil!!  
  
Yami: you ARE evil!! *rolls eyes*  
  
Sprinket: *shrugs* oh well.. 


	5. school

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: HEYZ!!! Well I just realized how much I screwed up mi last chappie so I decided to fix this one up for you!! K! Well this one is about Yami, Seto and Bakura going to school!!  
  
Malik: I get mentioned in this one don't I??  
  
Sprinket: Yep!! I'm following up flying_trinket's request and adding you!!  
  
Malik: KEWL!!!! ^___________^  
  
Sprinket: I also wanna thank everyone for reviewing me, I really appreciate it! If you have any requests just tell mi and I'll do mi best! I also wanna thank Flying_trinket, vampire Inuyasha and Dark angel 101 for their continues support coz if it weren't 4 them I wouldn't bother continuing.  
  
Seto: Will you stop with the hero speech's and let the story roll!!  
  
Bakura: YEAH!! Who knew one person could talk so damn much!  
  
Sprinket: FINE!! Here you go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou woke up, feeling confused and disoriented. With a small groan he slowly sat up. 'What happened?' he thought, rubbing his head furiously.  
  
The thoughts of the previous night flooded back into his mind. Softly he touched his lips and his cheeks tinted pink at remembering the kiss.  
  
'Oh yeah..that' a satisfied smile crossed his face and he layed back down thinking about last night and all the wonderful memories it held.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a small piece of paper resting on his bed side table.  
  
'Huh what's that??' he thought to himself and slowly reached over to pick it up.  
  
Ryou,  
Just a reminder in case you forgot what I said yesterday. YOU ARE NOT TOO LEAVE THE HOUSE!! And remember I don't like being disobeyed or lied to "Tristan" you've done it once don't make it a second! Or I might have to pay you a visit for a second time and it won't be as pleasant as the last. trust mi!  
  
Bakura  
  
Ryou gave a soft sigh and folded the paper up and set it back down on the table.  
  
"I don't care what you say! I'm going to school and there is nothing you can do about it!" he said firmly to no one in particular and stood up to get changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Mmmmmm... Soft. and silky.. So comfortable..' Jou's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
'Huh? Soft? Comfy? Where the hell am I?'  
  
He shot up in the bed and looked around frantically and straight away knew it wasn't some where familiar.  
  
"Oh shit! Who's f**king bed is this?' he clumsily, scrambled out of the bed and stumbled across the room. On the way he carelessly knocked over a table and sent it crashing to the ground  
  
"OH CRAP! F**king table!! Stupid good for nothing piece of shit.. I bet it tripped me over on purpose... it's a conspiracy I tell you! It's the attack of tables!" Muttering to himself he shot death glares to everything in site as he bent down to pick up the table.  
  
"Ooooohhhh a note!! I wonder what it is a small peak won't hurt.' With an evil grin he opened the note.  
  
Puppy,  
I guess I was right you ARE a dumb mutt. Haven't you ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat? Or in this case the dog? Well any way there are obviously some people after you so be a good boy and stay at home. Don't even bother to leave because knowing you and your stupidity you will probably get lost. So just stay here until I get back.  
Seto.  
  
'WHAT!?!?! Who the hell does he think he is calling ME a puppy! I'll show him' he thought stubbornly and rushed to the door and opened it. The amount of doors he saw made him see white.  
  
"Err... Maybe I should find a different way out"  
  
He took a good look around and saw a fairly large window on the other side of the room. An evil smirk past his lips as he quickly walked over their and opened the window to have a look at the long way down.  
  
'Ohhh... That's a LONG way down... But that doesn't matter! I'm not about to show some up tight, snobbish, arrogant basterd that he got the better of me!' he thought firmly.  
  
The bed sheets to the left looked very appealing so he rushed over there and started to knot them up.  
  
"That will do nicely"  
  
He tied them to the bed post and climbed down.  
  
"Now to make a grand entrance at school' a Silver Lexus was resting majestically under the shade of a Cherry tree just waiting to be taken.  
  
"He won't mind... Too much" He thought smirking evilly.  
  
*~*~*~ At school*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuuji arrived early into the school grounds and immediately noticed the large crowd of students in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Yuuji! Over here, you won't believe this!" He turned around and saw Ryou waving at him.  
  
"Hi Ryou. Where's Jou? And what's with the large crowd"  
  
"That's what's so unbelievable, c'mon" And he grabbed Yuuji's hand and dragged him over to the crowd.  
  
"Ryou let go of mi! And where the hell is- JOU!?!?!" Yuuji yelled stopping in awe. There was Jou standing next to a brand new black Lexus.  
  
"Yo Yug! Like my new ride?" Jou asked smugly admiring the new car.  
  
"Jou can I speak to you for a moment!"  
  
"Yeah sure" He gave the car one last look before following Yuuji and Ryou away from the crowd.  
  
"Jou where did you get the car from?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"Well you know those three hunters that saved us from the vampire's last night. Well he followed me and I ended up crashing at his place. This morning I woke up and tried to get out when I found this note saying I couldn't go to school, so naturally I found away out and came here. And the car is one of the car's he owns so I sorta borrowed it." Jou finished slowly waiting for their reaction.  
  
"YOU STOLE HIS CAR!" Yuuji yelled catching the attention of many curious students.  
  
"Shhh. The whole world doesn't need to know! Any way it's not really stealing it's more like borrowing" Jou replied weakly. Yuuji was going to say something but he has cut off by the roar of three engines. For the second time that day the parking lot caught the eyes and ears of the whole school.  
  
A Red Mercedes, Blue BMW and A Black Nissan Skyline rolled into the parking lot. Just then bell rang and by the time Yuuji looked back to see who got out of the sleek cars it was crowded with people.  
  
'Why does that BMW look familiar.?' Jou thought silently to himself as his gaze wandered back to the car.  
  
"You guys the bell rang!" They turned to meet Malik running over to them.  
  
"Why are you coming this way for? Your classroom is on the other-"  
  
"Look I have no time to explain now but meet me at the hill during lunch it's very important" Malik said in an incoherent whisper before running off.  
  
"Well that was beyond weird." Jou said looking at the other two blankly. They just shrugged and walked over to their classroom. Jou, Ryou and Yuuji had nearly every class together but Malik only had a few with them.  
  
"Good Morning Class I would like to introduce three new students to our class. This is Yami, Bakura and Seto and even though their dress sense may be a bit odd I would like you to treat them the same as you would to everyone else" But hardly anyone was listening since half the class was drooling over them and the other half was glaring enviously at them.  
  
"You can go and sit behind Yuuji, Ryou and Jou o.k.?" There were shouts of protests from the girls but a warning glare from the teacher soon shut them up.  
  
"Yuuji, Ryou and Jou can you please raise your hands so Yami, Bakura and Seto will know where to sit..." The teacher asked politely. But the three teens were so engrossed in their own thoughts they just simply put their hands up and chose to ignore her.  
  
"YUUJI, JOU AND RYOU WILL YOU SHOW OUR NEW STUDENTS SOME RESPECT!!" And so they reluctantly looked up and their eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"Wha??" the three teens shot up and yelled in unison.  
  
"YAMI??"  
  
"BAKURA?!?!"  
  
"SETO?!?!"  
  
Yelled the three boys gaping in astonishment.  
  
"Yes I believe those are their names" the teacher said with frustration showing clearly in her voice.  
  
"You know them? Are they your cousins? Are they single?" the class looked at the three expectantly for answers.  
  
"Now that's enough, you can ask them during lunch, Yuuji, Jou and Ryou will you please sit down and raise your hands so the new students know where to sit!"  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary" Bakura said smirking.  
  
"We know where to go" Seto added just as smugly, and the three of them walked over to their seats but not without saying their little bit to the three said people.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Authors notes*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: HAHAHAHA cliffy!!  
  
Seto: I hope you know, that was very pathetic!  
  
Sprinket: WHAT!! I thought it was a good chappie  
  
Bakura: You're right it wasn't pathetic..  
  
Sprinket: ^-^  
  
Bakura: It was worse ^-^  
  
Sprinket: WHAT!!!  
  
Yuji: Ignore this insanity and please review! 


	6. Hidden truth

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: THANX EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!! I'm SOOOOOOOO Happy!!! ^__________________^  
  
Bakura: Calm down girl! It's only a couple of reviews!  
  
Ryou: Your worse then me.... Or even Yuuji!! O.o  
  
Sprinket: sorri......  
  
Bakura: Good! Now show them the next chappie!  
  
Sprinket: You're just a mean BAKA!! :P  
  
Bakura: WHAT! Come here and say that!  
  
Ryou: *sigh* for the more MATURE people here is the chappie  
  
Sprinket/Bakura: What are you trying to say *suspicious glare*  
  
Ryou: oh nothing.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This cannot be happening! Seto can't be here! I mean..... HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!' Jou thought hysterically, his eyes darted around frantically for a way out but found none.  
  
'Wait maybe he won't notice that I stole his car!! Yeah... he might be an arrogant self absorbed BLIND prick!' His eyes grew wider as the brunette came closer. He gripped the plastic seat nervously hoping that Seto would just past.  
  
He heard a pen drop onto the floor and roll across before it came to a gentle stop next to the leg of his desk. He turned his head to meet a pair of endless blue eyes.  
  
"Oh how clumsy of me" Seto said with fake shock, walking towards Jou intimidately, Never breaking eye contact Seto reached down to pick up the pen. The blondes breath hitched as Seto's hand brushed past his foot and breath warmed his ear.  
  
'I will be wanting my car back, Inu' he swiftly got up and moved back to his seat leaving a very red faced blond behind.  
  
'Ah... Bad thoughts... VERY bad thoughts' Jou shook his head to clear his mind and sat up for another 2hrs of boring lectures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuuji, Jou and Ryou walked out of science, and were on they're way to meet Malik.  
  
"Urgh! I HATE Mr. Singh!" Yuuji complained  
  
(Sprinket: HE USED TO BE MY SCIENCE TEACHER!!! HE'S THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Tell me about it! I thought I was going to fall asleep.... Again!" Jou ran his hand through his hair and gave a small yawn.  
  
"We have to hurry you guys we promised to meet Malik!"  
  
"Malik can wait a few minutes... anyway if we don't meet him he's bound to run into us." Jou said, But sped up any way. They turned the next corner and bumped into the said Egyptian.  
  
"What did I tell you!?"  
  
"I told you people to meet me here 20min ago!! Do you think this is some kind of joke!" he yelled, into Jou's ear making the blonde cringe.  
  
"We're sorry Malik but Mr. Singh held us up in science..." Ryou said timidly. Malik sighed.  
  
"Follow me" he turned around and led them behind the school.  
  
"Where are we going Malik?? I thought we were going to- HOLY SHIT!" Jou, Yuuji and Ryou stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Two other beings were leaning casually, within the shadows, against the far brick wall. The brunette looked up at the newcomers and gave a smirk. He nudged his companion and he also glance at them.  
  
"What are they doing here??" Jou demanded  
  
"I invited them. You got a problem with that Inu?" Marik said while stepping out of the shadows. He greeted the fair haired Bakura with a small nod before walking over to Malik and wrapping his arms around him possessively.  
  
"Why does everyone insist on calling me that!?! I'm not a fu**ing dog"  
  
"Ummm..... Malik.... Where's Yami?" Yuuji asked. He had been looking anxiously for the tri-colored teen ever since they had arrived.  
  
"Right here little one" Yami said smugly, jumping down off the roof.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I had some...... business...... to attend to" he said with a smirk sending a shiver down Yuuji's spine.  
  
'Bad thoughts....... Bad thoughts!!'  
  
"So why have you dragged us all here today Marik" Seto asked stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Well it has been brought to my attention that as you all stand before me here today each and every one of you holds a powerful yet unique secret. However I can only tell you what Malik and I know the rest you will have to fill in yourselves." A feeling of uneasiness passed through the group.  
  
YUJJI'S POV  
  
'There's no point trying to hide it any more. I need to know what's going on' "I know we don't know each other that well but if Malik trusts you then I do too. It is true what Malik has told you. Jou has been given the gift of sight, Ryou the ability of extensive hearing, and I can see beyond any normal person. But I don't know why we are hunted by vampires but we have been hunted ever since we discovered our abilities."  
  
"I know why...."  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Malik stepped forward.  
  
"It's because this power runs through you blood. Your ancestors have also been hunted for many years, that would explain the disappearance of your parents Yuuji, one drop of your blood could enhance the vampires strengths by almost 100 times. For instance Ryou you will give them the enhanced ability of hearing and Jou of sight....."  
  
"Well we understand what WE have got to do about this, but what about them" Jou pointed a finger at Seto, Yami and Bakura. "Why are they here?"  
  
"Well..... Mutt, I think it's probably very obvious that we are vampire hunters, the only kind in these parts or any part for that manner." Seto took out a dagger and twirled it around his fingers while starring at the blonde seductively.  
  
"What do you mean by kind?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"What he means is that we are not only very skilled in the arts of hunting but also the ones of a vampire." Bakura said from the corner he was in.  
  
"In other words we have the sense of a vampire as well as the hunter" Yami also stepped forward.  
  
"That would explain why I couldn't sense you" Yuuji looked at Yami. The older teen gave him a small nod.  
  
"But why did u follow us? Jou looked at them curiously.  
  
"To be honest we're not so sure ourselves...."  
  
"It is because you were destined to. It is no coincidence that the 6 of you met last night. It has been foretold that you will guard these three and bring an end to the strongest vampire of this age. Rashid." Malik looked at them solemnly.  
  
"Hell no! Even we don't mess with Rashid!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"I didn't say this was going to be easy. One of the greatest battles ever will take place but it is important that you come out triumphant.... All of you."  
  
"But that will come later but for now the greatest task is gaining each others trust and respect. So it has been decided that u will pair off and live with each other for the next couple of weeks until you are ready. Come one lets go Marik." The two turned and left.  
  
"Well this is interesting..........." Jou laughed sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Come on pup we're going"  
  
"Who said I wanna go with you!" For the second time in two days he thought he saw hurt flash past the brunette's eyes.  
  
"What ever" He started to walk to his car.  
  
"You better go with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
"Any way you know you want to" Yami smirked as Jou's face turned bright red.  
  
"Alright alright! I'll go" The blonde ran off to catch up with Seto.  
  
"We better get going too....."  
  
"Yuuji??" Yami had a look around for the smaller teen but he was no where to be found.  
  
"Way ahead of you Yami" The Smaller teen poked his head around the corner.  
  
"C'mon lets go!"  
  
Yami laughed and left.  
  
"I guess we also should be heading back.... The car is this way." Bakura gestured towards the car park hoping to get a response out of the smaller teen.  
  
"Bakura it's such a nice day...... do u think that maybe we could walk?"  
  
Ryou looked at him.  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
*~**~*~*~**~*~Authors notes*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: Hey sorry for taking so damn long but my friends are giving me hell so not my fault.  
  
Bakura: Since when did I become so nice????  
  
Sprinket: Since I said so  
  
Jou: Well good for you  
  
Sprinket: Shut up 


	7. Love and Lust

AUTHOR'S NOTES *~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~~*~~  
  
Sprinket: I know this is kind of rushed with Ryou and Jou and all but this chappie has been written for ages and I REALLI wanna move forward with the storyline k.  
  
Seto: Your excuses are pitiful  
  
Sprinket: Oh shut up!!  
  
RYOU'S POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed to my self softly and watched the sun go down as we continued to walk down the street.  
  
'How do I tell him??'  
  
Was the same thought that was running through my head over and over again. Who it was, was easy enough. Bakura. But what it was a little bit harder.  
  
'How do I tell him how I feel...?' Another small sigh passed my lips as I stared up at the bringer of all my problems. His wild silver hair was draped over his shoulders. The two piercing brown eyes that normally glowed with anger and determination now was clouded with doubt and maybe even fear.  
  
'Look at him! How does he do it?? He seems so normal like nothing is wrong but the look in his eye shows that there are many thoughts troubling him.'  
  
'It frustrates me sometimes at the things he does. He can insult people and be so damn lazy yet everyone likes him!! Even Yami and Seto, they are at each other's throats every minute of the day, but if he is in trouble they'll be the first ones there ready to do anything to help.'  
  
He turned to look at me and I quickly stare down at the pavement avoiding eye contact.  
  
'I just don't get it. If he wants to be heard then he will be! There is like never a dull moment around him, because no matter what the situation is he can always make it interesting. Everyone listens to Bakura, but they must be listening a lot because he always has something to say.....'  
  
'But what troubles me is how someone as great as him can like someone as weak as me??'  
  
'Look at me. So insignificant and weak. All I'm ever good at is school work and music. I always get the top marks in the grade and seem like the teachers pet so people take one look at me and mark me as perfect.'  
  
'That's right perfect.'  
  
'And I hate it!'  
  
'They judge me for what I do and not for who I am. They think I'm just naturally smart, a goody two shoes that has nothing interesting to say, and so in turn no one ever listens to me and it is like I do not even exist. Yuuji tries to keep me part of it but even he sometimes ignores me and leaves me hanging on the side. I was even driven to talking to my soft toys and carrying them around with me!!! So what did I do??'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'My friends and classmates have only seen the perfect side of me all my life and has at least acknowledged the little enjoyment it's presence can offer.'  
  
'But Bakura.... He's different. I have only known him for a couple of days yet he has treated me better than anyone else has my whole life!'  
  
'He listens to what I have to say, and acknowledges that I exist. He see's past my talents to the real me yet that also scares me sometimes. It is scary to know that Bakura might see right into my soul and see all of my insecurity and doubt. But even as bad as it sounds I think it will be o.k. because as crazy as it seems I think.... He will understand and not mock me like others have done in the past.....'  
  
'But I just can't stand it any more... I have to tell him how I feel or I might explode! The only thing standing in my way is the feeling I might witness if he rejects me and shatters my hopes and heart into a million pieces.....'  
  
BAKURA'S POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wonder what's wrong with him.... By the way he is walking and hanging his head I am sure something is wrong.  
  
Is it me??  
  
Am I the one that is troubling his poor little mind? I just couldn't stand it if I was... All my life I have lived like a rebel and outcast everyone always relying on me to liven up the situation...  
  
But Ryou is different. He is happy for who I am. I don't have to try and act in front of him to get him to like me... he's so calm and collected always ready to forgive. He doesn't even get mad he just gets annoyed....  
  
But then look at me I'm an arrogant basterd who won't admit I'm wrong even if my life depended on it and with more pride than the whole world combined... Always making the situation difficult for my self and never ready to back down.  
  
He's everything I'm not.  
  
He's kind, caring and lovable. His soft eyes always full of love and kindness not hate and anger...  
  
How could someone like him ever love someone like me??  
  
He turns to look at me for the first time we have started this walk, his eyes show signs of hope and fear but most of all...  
  
Trust.  
  
"Bakura I have to tell you something"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: I'm going to be mean and tell u what happens in the next chappie... but for now here's Jou and Seto ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou and Seto were lying on Seto's couch in Seto's house listening to Seto's music and staring at Seto's wall doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Jou groaned and flipped onto his stomach to face Seto and noticed that he was deep in thought about something.  
  
"What ya thinkin bout??" he asked slowly.  
  
Seto looked down at those brown sleepy eyes and gave a soft sigh.  
  
'Is he thick or just stupid?? Can't he tell I love him?? Every move he makes just arouses me more yet he doesn't seem to realize'  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"C'mon we both know that you're lying!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please!?!"  
  
"Fine! I was thinking about..... Yami" Seto blurted out not meeting Jou's eyes and instead chose to stare out the window. 'Smooth move Seto! Why don't you just lie about everything?!?'  
  
"What about him" Jou asked curiously. 'Oh no! He can't like... I mean I thought...'  
  
"Well...... Do you think he likes Yuuji??" Seto asked softly.  
  
'At lest now the topic is off me... but what about Yami?? I just know he's crazy over Yuuji... I can see it in his eyes but the question is does Yuuji feel the same? I hope so for Yami's sake because like me we have both been hurt in the past and I'm pretty sure he never wants to feel like that again... I know I don't!'  
  
He turns to look at Jou, icy blue meeting honey brown.  
  
"Well I don't know....Why? Does it really matter that much to you?"  
  
"Well of course it does!! What don't you think I care for Yami?!?" Seto asked his eyes flashing with new born anger.  
  
"Yeah but I thought..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong" He turned his back to the blond.  
  
'So it is true... he does love and care for Yami... How could I have been so stupid... to have thought he could have actually cared for me but still...?'  
  
"Seto...."  
  
I had to ask him now  
  
"Yes, what is it Jou?" He looked up into my eyes.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Am I in your heart?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Would you cry if I walked away?"  
  
"No....."  
  
Two tears rolled down my face.  
  
"So be it..."  
  
I got up and walked towards the door before an arm grabbed my and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"I don't like you Jou I love you. You're not in my heart you are my heart And I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would die"  
  
Now tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Do... Do you really mean that?"  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
"But what about Yami?"  
  
"What about Yami?"  
  
"Do you..... I mean don't you...." Jou looked away in shame. Seto gently took his chin.  
  
"He is nothing more than a friend... It's you I love"  
  
He bent down and gave him but one singular kiss.  
  
*~**~*~*~*Authors notes*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Sprinket: Now let's all go Awwww..........  
  
Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	8. Reasons

Authors POV

Sprinket: You know what….. I just realized something…..

Bakura: What…. You can't write?

Sprinket: NO…… I said that Yugi and Jou have the same power in the last chappie it was meant to be that Yugi can sense and Jou can see…. SORRY!

Yugi: Wow…. You spelt my name right

Sprinket: Yeah well….. I got a lot of people telling me that so I thought "Why not"

Seto: You do know that you haven't updated in ages so the people who reviewed and said they liked it are probably not coming back….

Sprinket: Yeah I know TT but its worth a try……

Normal POV

"Bakura I have something to tell you…"

"Ryou, look out behind you!" Bakura yelled he pushed him out of the way as a dagger came flying out of no where, it made a loud clang as it hit the stone wall behind them and dropped to concrete floor.

His eyes scanned the area to see who had thrown it. A movement to his right caught his eye, quickly he whirled around. A loud thud echoed around the street as he got thrown against the brick wall next to the apposing dagger.

"Basterd…." He muttered under his breath.

"Bakura!" Ryou started to run forward but before he even got close he was violently pushed into a tree trunk on the other side

"Leave him alone you basterd!" The silver haired hunter spat, he leaned against the brick wall, for support, and started to stand up.

"Bakura….. You should know better than to speak to an old friend like that."

Bakura looked up for the owner of the voice and met two stone cold eyes of a vampire leader.

Bakura's POV

"Vash!"

"I see you remember me... I don't blame you if you don't… The last time we met was so very long ago."

"Don't hurt him" I heard Ryou yell...

'He has to get out of here…. I will not let someone get hurt again because of me'

"Ryou run! Don't worry about me just get your self out of here" I yelled back, I could feel the hatred building up inside of me as I stood up.

"Same predictable Bakura… I see you've not changed in 200 years, pity"

"I see you haven't either… You're still the same basterd I left behind 200 years ago." Bakura smirked as a snarl crossed Vash's face. In a flash the vampire had both of his swords out, held against his chest.

"Let's finish what we started... Traitor"

Ryou's POV

I couldn't really hear what they were saying. My head was killing me. I felt some thing trickling down the side of my head. I could taste the distinct tang of fresh blood on my lips. I tried to sit up and I slowly opened one eye

"Let's finish what we started... Traitor!"

My head snapped up, pain shot through me, nausea swept over my body

'My stomach.....it.....hurts so much…'

The pain was unbearable but I kept my eyes open just a little. Bakura was standing there with the creature holding a sword to his heart.

I tried to call out to him but nothing came out. I watched in despair as the vampire slowly cut into Bakura's chest.

Else Where

Yami sped down the highway; the dim streetlights glistened brilliantly over the brilliant silver of the Porsche. A quick sideways glance told him that the teen next to him was quite edgy about this current situation.

"So, how long have you been in Domino?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to look at him with a look of confusion on his face but Yami just smiled.

"Well… my grandpa and I moved here when I was 10. He thought they wouldn't follow us here… you know the vampires… but as you can see it only got worse" he said quietly looking down at his hands.

"It's not all bad though, I mean if I hadn't come here I never would have met Ryou and Jou. Next to my grandpa their the closest thing I have to family." He gave a small sigh and looked out the window, the pale moonlight lit up his delicate complexion.

"If only those vampires would leave us alone. I hate them so much." His voice hardened and Yami saw his fists visibly clench up.

"Tell me little Yugi why do you hate them so much? Doesn't u find it even slightly unfair to condemn all vampires on the bases of meeting but a few?"

"When you've met one you've met them all." Yugi spat. Yami slowly pulled to the side of the road, sighing he turned to look at Yuuji but Yuuji refused to take his eyes off the window.

"Have you ever talked to or gotten to know one before? Given them even the smallest chance to redeem themselves."

"I don't have to talk or get to know those disgusting creatures; they are the sole reason why I have to hide all the time. Why I can't be like anyone else. They feed off the living just because they can't stand being dead. They don't know the meaning of love or forgiveness. They show no compassion when peeling the flesh off their victim's bodies, instead they indulge on peoples fear and pain they carry out each day with the same motive… To kill."

"Little Yugi whilst what you say about them maybe true for some is not true for all. Some of these creatures of the night are victims of the vile creatures before them. They did not choose to live this way it just happened."

"Then they should let us put them out of their misery" An uneasy silence filled the air. Yami's face contorted with frustration as he tried to think of a way to convince Yugi

"Why do you defend them….?" Yugi asked suddenly

"What?"

Yugi turned to look at Yami with an unusual blankness written on his face.

"Why do you defend them? You are a hunter… It's your job to kill and slaughter them you should despise them, hate them but instead you chose to defend them! Why?" Yami gave a small chuckle and took his hands into his own.

"I won't lie to you, I was like you once I hated vampires and everything to do with them but then one night something happened and it made me realize the truth behind the lies."

"What happened" Yugi asked quietly turning slightly red since Yami was still holding his hand.

"That I will tell you some other night." With that he pulled back onto the street and sped down the highway.

"So little Yugi tell me a bit more about you and your friends. I'm curious to know bout these powers you hold" Yami said attempting to change the subject.

"Well I don't everything about them but my grandpa has told me things but I'm sure just stories….." he replied hesitantly

"Well we have a long way to go so go ahead, I'm curious to know what these stories are."

"Well, Grandpa told me stories of a time where people didn't have to live in fear, I wouldn't say it was perfect but it was certainly worth living in. This was because the gods watched over us and made sure no harm would bestow upon anyone, they came willingly when called upon to fight off the creatures of darkness and so we all lived quite peaceful lives with little or nothing to worry about.

However this was all cut short as we humans started to take advantage of this situation and started to call them on the Gods for the smallest things and got them to do things that we ourselves were just too lazy to do and curse the gods if things didn't go our way and eventually drove them away. At first nothing seemed any different but then slowly the creatures of darkness started to come out, the leader of this mass of the undead was and still is Rashid the most feared being to ever walk on this earth and the terror he unleashed is unspeakable."

"So what happened?"

"The God Ra felt pity on us as he watched the destruction of humanity from above, so he blessed us with three gifts that would either help redeem the human race but if it was to fall into Rashid's hands it would destroy us. These three gifts were to lie dormant inside human vessels until the time was right. The gift of sense was given to my ancestor who passed it down to his son who then gave it to his son and eventually me."

Yugi sensed worry in Yami and reassured him that it was probably merely a story, but he then noticed that the worry wasn't from what he said but rather for what was in front of them.

"Vash" Yami sneered and slammed his foot down on the brake.

Authors POV

Sprinket: Well that's it….

Bakura: That didn't help with the storyline one bit

Sprinket: Yeah…. I gave all that background information

Seto: No you were just stalling

Sprinket: Yeah well I'm half way through the next one so you'll see how valuable it is!!!


End file.
